The Ōtsutsuki Experiment
by SeleneDucky123
Summary: Samara Ōtsutsuki at birth is raised and trained in captivity by a secret organization with sinister intentions.
1. Samara

_For all of the readers, I apologize how chaotic this story has been. At first, I wanted to delete the story completely, but I then changed my mind as I felt that it was not fair. I didn't like any of the storylines I thought of and there wasn't much to the story for me. But after days stuck at home, I guess I had a burst of creativity hit me._

**February 11, XXXX**

Upon discovering a pregnant Yuna Otsutsuki, we devised the Otsutsuki Experiment Project. She was discovered roaming the grounds of the Facility during the beginning of the icy-cold winter. She was critically ill in her third trimester.

We assisted Yuna through her pregnancy under the guise of benevolence. We managed to build rapport with Yuna and she revealed her extensive history about herself to us.

_**Yuna Otsutsuki**_

_**DOB: August 23**_

_**Age: 21**_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**Blood Type: O-**_

_**Height: 165 cm**_

_**Weight: 47 KG**_

_**Species Celestial Being**_

_**Clan: Otsutsuki Clan**_

_**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan**_

_**Classification: Sensor Type**_

_**Hair Color: Silver**_

_**Eye Color: Purple (Pupiless.)**_

Yuna Otusutsuki during her time in the Facility is often described as astoundingly beautiful with delicate features. She appears to have most of the common Otsutsuki traits, with her pale white complexion, her silver hair, large, purple eyes that do not possess pupils, and her brown protrusions from her head that resemble horns.

Her eyebrows have been shaved into a circular pattern as a sign of nobility.

When we discovered Yuna, she was critically dehydrated, malnourished, suffering from a mild case of hypothermia, and appeared to have flu-like symptoms.

During her time inside of the Facility, we inquired multiple questions from Yuna.

Yuna revealed to us that her unborn child is a girl that she is planning to name Samara. The unborn child's father is named Shinjiro Otsutsuki. Yuna informed us that she always desired to settle on Earth and raise a family there. Unfortunately, Shinjiro died shortly after Yuna became pregnant.

Days later, Yuna arrived on this planet alone.

Yuna claimed that her pregnancy was quite "fine," until she reached her second trimester where she became sick. Her condition only worsened with time.

Throughout the course of weeks of arriving at our Facility, Yuna's poor health deteriorated greatly despite our efforts. She developed preeclampsia at 30 weeks. Seemingly cognizant of her inevitable demise, Yuna began to write a letter to her unborn daughter on December 29.

On December 30, Yuna died giving birth to a 7-pound baby girl named Samara Otsutsuki at 12:30 PM. She experienced heavy blood loss and amniotic fluid embolism within five hours of labor. Her last request was to give Samara the letter before she died mid-sentence.

The letter in question reads:

_Dear Samara Otsutsuki,_

_This letter is for you, my darling daughter. I want you to have this letter as a reminder of how much I love you before I even knew you, and as a reminder of how precious you are to me._

_I've been waiting my whole life to meet you. There is so much I want to talk to you about. But I know I may not have much time left, so I promise I will try to keep this short. _

_I know that I may not get to meet you. But I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart._

_I know Earth will be wonderful for you. It is almost as lovely as home. I hope that you will grow to love it as much as me._

_I can feel so much strength in you. I know you'll turn out to be the woman you're meant to be._

_Me and your Father are very proud of you and we are looking forward to seeing you grow up. _

_Please follow your own heart, never give up no matter what, become the best of whatever you put your mind to. I know the journey you have ahead of you is going to be the most interesting one. There will be ups and downs. You will make mistakes but I know that you will prevail._

_Make me proud, Samara._

_Love, your loving mother._

Three hours after Samara was born, we began the Otsutsuki Experiment.

This particular experiment seeks to discover the outcomes of having an offspring with the origins of Ōtsutsuki.

The Ōtsutsuki clan is an ancient clan consisting of horned celestial beings. The extraordinary clan's arrival left a lasting impact as they created the Shinobi world. They have the great potential of developing multiple Kekkei Genkai; Byakugan, Tenseigan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan.

**_Samara Otsutsuki_**

**_DOB: December 30_**

**_Age: 1 month old_**

**_Sex: Female_**

**_Blood Type: O-_**

_**Species Celestial Being**_

**_Clan: Otsutsuki Clan_**

**_Height: 22 1/2 in (57.1 cm)_**

**_Weight: 11 lbs 4 oz (5.1 kg)_**

**_Hair Color: Light Grey_**

**_Eye Color: Lilac (Pupiless.)_**

**_Horns_**

Upon the beginning of the Experiment, we have arranged a team to train and provide for Samara. There will be an extensive focus on developing skills and education to ensure Samara is well educated and disciplined. She is given only a food balance of healthy nutrients to retain her health. She will never consume sweets or any sweetened products. She will be given a balanced diet full of essential vitamins and minerals.

The team will consist of:

_**T**_h_**e Supervisor's job is to observe Samara's development. They would ensure that Samara is provided with basic care.**_

_**The Handler's job is to handle Samara physically. They will be responsible to teach her basic motor skills and are responsible for disciplining Samara if she misbehaves.**_

_**The Researchers' job is to conduct research on Samara's development.**_

_**The Scientists' job is to conduct scientific research on Samara. Samara will be subjected to various human experiments and testing that will test her capability.**_

_**The Trainer's job is to train Samara and make sure she hones her Jutsus and other abilities.**_

_**The Educators's job is to provide education and indoctrination to Samara. The Educators are responsible for inculcating Samara and educating her on her origins.**_

This experiment will seek to explore all of the possibilities and conduct extensive research on her DNA structure and what exactly she is capable of.

_**Next chapter will come. Give me your thoughts and opinions and reviews.**_


	2. The Conclusion

_**I hope you like this chapter. **_

* * *

_**Research Notes**_

**Age 2**

At age 2, Samara measured the weight 27 lb 11 oz (12.1 kg) and the height of 2 ft 10 in (86.2 cm). Her body has become slightly slimmer. Her light gray hair has grown longer with a tint of pale blue. Her teeth are milk-white and slowly maturing.

Samara is placed in a tiny cell to be monitored and she only has a small set of toys to play with. A toy truck, a little ball, and two dolls for stimulation.

Her supervisors monitor her activity for changes in her mental, cognitive, physical, and emotional state. The state of her development ranges from poor, fair, good, and excellent.

She is fond of dolls and will spend hours playing with them.

Her brain development appears to be progressively greater, as she learned 20 words to articulate complete sentences. Her motor skills have been developing well as she has started to walk. After weeks of clumsily walking with assistance, Samara improved her movement, allowing her to move swiftly and independently.

_**Age 4**_

At age 4, Samara measured to be 34 lb 1 oz (15.9 kg) in weight and 3 ft 4 in (101 cm) in height. Her hair has grown longer. Her brownish horns have grown out of her head. The horns are slightly lean and medium-sized. Whenever her horns are pulled and tugged, she would cry and scream in response. The horns have been described to be similar to Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Her intelligence appears to be progressing as she is learning effectively how to read and write.

Samara has developed a fondness for reading. Her cell received a bookshelf of novels for Samara to be stimulated with.

The Trainers have decided to begin training Samara. The training is designed to teach Samara discipline and arduousness.

The training schedule consists of:

_**4:00 a.m. Wake up and conduct hygienic tasks. **_

_**4:30 a.m. Breakfast**_

_**5:00 a.m. Taijutsu Training **_

_**7:00 a.m. Jutsu training**_

_**10:30 a.m. Chakra Control**_

_**12:00 p.m. Lunch**_

_**12:30 p.m. Educational Classes**_

_**3:30 p.m. Taijutsu Training**_

_**4:50 p.m. Jutsu Training **_

_**6:00 p.m. Dinner**_

_**6:30 p.m. Taijutsu Training**_

_**7:30 p.m. Jutsu Training**_

_**9:00 p.m. Chakra Control**_

_**9:30 p.m. Clean up duty (Consist of 30 minutes at the end of the training, Samara uses brooms, mops, and cloths to clean the training rooms, bathrooms, and other spaces of the Facility that her Handler directs her to.) **_

_**10:00: Sleep. **_

Researchers studied Samara's behavior as mild. Samara has been educated in speech and is capable of speaking with competent grammar and articulation. But generally, Samara is typically quiet, not speaking unless compelled to. Whether she does speak, Samara is respectful and soft-spoken.

_**Age: 6**_

Her physical appearance has changed upon turning six. She is measured to be 44 lb 12 oz (20.3 kg) in weight and 3 ft 9 in (115 cm) in height. From the studies of her wellbeing, Samara has been confirmed to be vital and healthy. Some of her supervisors have noted that she looks like a "miniature Kaguya Ōtsutsuki."

Samara has delicate facial features. Some describe her features to be close to angelic. Her locks have increased in growth, reaching down her shoulders. Her horn has grown 2 more inches.

Samara appears to be an introvert as she is generally quiet and unflappable. The Educators have deemed Samara possesses intellectual giftedness by evaluating her academic excellence and high performance during teaching. Samara throughout her academic studies has proved that she is naturally capable of high-performances in mental and intellectual fields. She is naturally endowed with a high degree of extraordinary ability to excel at all of her educational subjects.

Samara is highly observant and precise, knowing two thousand jutsu hand signs. She prefers to carefully observe a new situation before acting.

Samara has manifested one fūinjutsu. The Mind's Eye of the Kagura, that could be utilized defensively and offensively.

* * *

**The Mind's Eye of the Kagura**

The Mind's Eye of Kagura, a technique that allows one to sense chakra from exceptional distances in great detail. This technique is able to find and track chakra over a vast distance, as well as perceive any unusual chakra activity within a radius of several dozen kilometers.

* * *

**Age 7**

At age 7, She measured 56 lb 14 oz (25.8 kg) in weight and 4 ft 2 in (127.8 cm) in height.

During one of her sessions, Samara manifested the Sharingan.

The Sharingan was awakened during an experiment. Throughout her infancy, we have kept Yuna's letter concealed in order to see if giving it to Samara would evoke a strong emotional reaction. We were proven correct as she awakened it minutes after reading the content of the letter.

* * *

_**The Sharingan**_

Samara possesses the Sharingan she inherited from her biological parents.

The Uchiha has a special chakra that unlocks the Sharingan in the optic nerves during times of high stimulation. The chakra is similar to adrenaline as it will have physical effects on the body. a chakra secreted within the brain in conditions of stress, the physical effects are blurry vision, increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism and preparing muscles for exertion.

The Sharingan currently has one tomoe and it appears that Samara is exceptionally skilled with it.

Samara is capable of genjutsu.

The Sharingan differs from all wielders. The emotion can be a negative one, brought on by stress or loss. The emotion can also be positive, driven by a desire to protect or reunite with a loved one.

* * *

**Nature Transformations**

_Fire (__火__): Excellent_

_Wind (__風__): Incapable_

_Lightning (__雷__): Good_

_Earth (__土__): Incapable_

_Water (__水__): Fair_

_Wood: Incapable_

_Yin: Good_

_Yang: Incapable_

Through her series of arduous training, Samara has shown considerable potential. She proved herself to be skilled at Lightning Release, Water Release, and Fire release. The Fire release appears to be her affinity.

Her physical prowess is adequate. Samara is quite nimble and acrobatic. Through her arduous training, Samara has gained enhanced stamina and speed. Samara naturally has sharp reflexes that enable her to be capable of easily dodging and countering attacks.

Due to her small stature, Samara is incapable of taking many hits from an opponent. So she often relies on her speed and reflexes during her combative training.

_**Taijutsu: Good **_

_**Stamina: Excellent**_

_**Strength: Fair**_

_**Durability: Poor**_

_**Speed: Excellent**_

_**Intelligence: Excellent**_

Upon awakening her Sharingan, Samara has evidently adjusted to its enhanced visual perception, being able to efficiently react to and avoid threats easily.

Samara has shown to be capable of casting a genjutsu on her opponent and can easily dispel it. She already shows an impressive proficiency at copying hand seals to perform it simultaneously with the original user.

Days before her eighth birthday, Samara manifested her second tomoe during her training sessions.

_**Age 12**_

At age 12, she is measured to be 4 ft and 10 in (147.32 cm) and 35.4 kg. Her appearance changed greatly as she is often compared to Yuna's beauty with her petite appearance. Her hair has grown long and reaches just below her waist. Her eyes are slightly different from her mother's, as they are lighter and soft-looking.

Samara will be sent to live in Konohagakure as an orphan. She will be monitored from a distance due to the organization's reputation. Our agent approached the Seventh Hokage, under the guise of a terminally ill relative of Samara. He requested for Samara to be allowed to live in the Village as an orphan cared for by the government. Despite being from the Ōtsutsuki clan, the request was ultimately ceded.

She has been extensively indoctrinated to not reveal any of the secrets within the Facility.

_**In Conclusion:**_

Upon the conclusion of the project, it appears that it will be possible for our mission to begin. Samara has surpassed our expectations.

Upon the beginning of the mission, all of the documents will be concealed or destroyed. As of now, the current instructions are only known to certain members of the organization. For security purposes, the instructions have been coded, only the selected members can decode the instructions.

Samara will commence her residence in Konoha.

_**The next chapter will come. Reviews and thoughts. Thank you for reading.**_


	3. The New Residence

_**I apologize for the long wait, I've been sick for awhile and had to get surgery earlier this week. So I'm still sick, but I am writing regardless. There will be more chapters in the future, thank you for all of your patience.**_

The tranquil and open atmosphere of the outside world radically differentiates the confined and controlled atmosphere of the Facility. I recall the consistent commotion in the Facility. The littlest sound is significant. The hurried strides of the scientists, researchers, and managers pacing all over the passageways. Electronic meters, machines that beep and flicker with a life of their own, the sterile, wispy air condition, the bubbles popping inside of the acidic tanks. All replaced with the mere placidity of the outside world. The landscape was every vivid color, every one of them as fresh as a new. For the longest time, my sole outlook of the outside world I had was the descriptive novels I had in my cell. All of the novels enriched with the history of the Shinobi World.

_I know Earth will be wonderful for you. It is almost as lovely as home. I hope that you will grow to love it as much as me._

I do my best to suppress that quote back into the deepest depth of my mind. I will never comprehend my Mother's words that clench to my mind. _"I simply do not see it,_" I admit silently.

I'm impervious to the external scenery. _"In the grand scheme of things, the beauty of nature is not important."_ In my mind, the only necessity that must be attained is absolute power itself.

My two Handlers, Hun and Gon escort me through the thick forest onto the border of the Land of Fire. Never before I have been overwhelmed with the immerse history surrounding me. For two days, Gon and Hun have escorted me out of the Land of Sound to the border of the Land of Fire.

The only thing that attracted my interest was a famous landmark before me.

The Valley is large and wide with the steady roaring of the waterfall below.

With the roaring waterfall serving as a border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound stands the Valley of the End. An ancient battleground to two gods of Shinobi. The valley was a mere scar upon the land, a colossal clash that shook the boundaries of the Shinobi world. In remembrance of the great battle, two statues were erected. One of Hashirama Senju and the other of Madara Uchiha holding the seal of confrontation. Decades later, the Valley that experienced a destructive battle during the Fourth Shinobi War that resulted in the Valley becoming devastated.

Years later, it was reconstructed in remembrance, but it was given an additional bridge linked to the reconstructed statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha's arms.

My eyes are fixated on the Madara statue as I'm escorted across the bridge. Madara Uchiha, the 'Legendary Shinobi.' The defector of the Hidden Leaf Village that engaged the First Hokage into a battle to the death. Fortified with the power of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Kyuubi as his ultimate weapon. The dreaded relic of the past that wreaked havoc on the battlefield of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Ever since my Sharingan manifested, I took the initiative to study the extensive history of the Uchiha Clan, research all of the possibilities of the Sharingan and the Mangekyo. _"Power is the only path I seek. It is the only necessity in life. Not the superficial beauty or love itself."_ I vow silently. These statues before me are the embodiment of raw power itself.

I turn my gaze to the statue of Hashirama Senju.

The God of Shinobi. The First Hokage, that was renowned for possessing a powerful Kekki Genkai, Wood release. This ability enables him to create forests and jungles in a barren landscape. The Wood Release also allowed him to restrain and control tailed beasts.

If I could, I would gaze endlessly at these statues if Gon and Hun didn't march me off of the long bridge.

"Don't slow down, Samara. We have hours left to go before we reach the Village." Hun scolds. "Yes. I'm sorry." I apologize. I nod my head accordingly and quicken my pace.

"We're close," Gon's sharp voice breaks the silence, overlooking the thick forest on the other side. Hun is behind me and Gon in front of me. "We have to ensure that we don't attract too much attention."

"Samara," I turn my head to Hun. "Just a reminder, you will have to meet up with the Seventh Hokage tomorrow morning after settling in your new residence."

_The Seventh Hokage._ Those words resonate in my mind. For years, the Educators familiarized me with Naruto Uzumaki's history. His accomplishments, his immersed power and chakra, his battles, and his role in the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

Another embodiment of power that I seek to reach.

I say nothing in response to Hun and simply nod my head. I absorb myself into the deepest depth of my psyche. Contemplating how I should hone my affinity element, how I could strengthen my taijutsu. My visual prowess is gradually maturing, but it is not perfect. My genjutsu is quite impressive as grants me an advantage in combat. Very little can evade the effects of the attack, the only expectations of individuals who know how to counter it or an individual with a cooperative Tailed Beast countering it. But even that is not perfect as well.

I know I will maintain my training, balancing it with my attendance at the Academy. With my fraudulent documents on my educational curriculum, I will be placed in a classroom that is preparing for the Graduation Exams.

As we walk closer and closer to the Hidden Leaf, I contemplate what exactly I should say to Seventh Hokage. I desperately wish to witness a showcase of his power firsthand. But I know that is not appropriate to request. The Handlers instructed me on what to say and how to behave properly.

When we stand at the entrance of the village, the sight of the village confounds my breath away. The Village is magnificently large with a maze of bustling streets of various shops and towering buildings.

This is a far cry from the Facility.

The streets are abuzz with activity, men, and women rush back and forth. The citizens are colorfully dressed, meandering through the paved streets. Hastily, we slide through the massive sea of faces. Judging eyes glances at me, gawking at me with bafflement. Some appear alarmed and change their directions.

All I feel is indifference towards these humans. Their reactions are insignificant to me and I pay little attention.

Gon pauses in his tracks, causing me and Hun to stop. "Hun, the house is on the east or the west side of the village." I hear the sudden crumbling of paper and I turn my head to see Hun holding a detailed map for me to follow.

"It's the west." With that we take a sharp left turn, deeper into the city. Every passing second, I glance at my surroundings as they hurry towards the far edge of the village to see the new house.

I have seen a photo of this new home, but I am still impressed by it nonetheless. It is a wood-framed house with two stories. It possesses an asymmetrical exterior design with a steeply pitched roof. It has smooth, polished walls structured by fiber cement sidings. Firmly framed into the front sides of the house is the large crest symbol of the Ōtsutsuki clan.

I feel a pleasant warmth hitting my face, the air is cool and sweet. Once we're inside, I'm allowed to explore the house without supervision.

The interior is fairly spacious and open. The main entrance opens up to a wide room with a cozy living room that is adjoined with the small kitchen. Across the room, there is a narrow entryway that leads to a central stairway leading up to the second floor which holds one bedroom.

When I venture into the bedroom, the room is sparse and only had two bookshelves and a bed. It has a wide window that brings in permeating sunrays that warms up the room. My attention is then drawn to the wide window that grants me a view of the large backyard. A wide field that are ideal grounds for training.

"SAMARA!" I snap away from the window when I hear Hun calling me from downstairs.

"We're leaving to speak to the Hokage! We'll be back within three hours!"

Gon then interjects. "It'll be wise to familiarize yourself with your surroundings." I head towards the staircase to see Gon standing on the bottom step.

I nod in response and watch as Gon disappears down the corridor. I wish to explore the house more before I travel through the city, so I return back to the same bedroom. I hear the front door closing and I'm back into the familiar solitude. Alone with my thoughts, I find myself in deep contemplation.

My mind race with the memories of my life in the cell. A hollow cube of white walls, barren with no windows, and one silver door that enters the cell. The four sterile walls that confined me for as long as I could remember. If I was not training or studying, I would indulge myself in the novels from the bookshelves. Once I awakened my Sharingan, I was allowed to keep my Mother's letter as a keepsake. It soothed me every night as I would read it to myself. Even now, I was thankfully allowed to keep it. I could never imagine myself without it.

I wonder what part of the city I should explore first. I personally did not have much interest in exploring the Village. The external design of the Village is superficial and I'm simply disinterested in the citizens. I truly did wish to return back to the Valley of the End to immerse myself into the semblances of history, but I know that would not be wise.

For now, I resolve myself to follow my Handler's instructions.

**_Next chapter will come. Reviews and thoughts. The chapter will come in early May. _**


	4. Exploring the Village

**_CHAPTER 4 (Urara's name has been changed to Asuna.)_**

I wander down the narrow street, scanning my surroundings. Upon wandering outside, I wish to locate the public library to indulge in one of my passions. There were wide avenues with rows of stores and houses. I move along in the thick crowd, trying my hardest to distance myself.

With great concentration, I navigate by signs and aroma of the surrounding stores and shops. I search curiously to see if any of the industries pique my interest. Bakeries. Fast Food restaurants. Clothing stores. Cafes. Humans veering in and out of the stores with a sense of jubilance permeated on their faces. But yet none of them interest me.

I catch brief glimpses of onlookers gawking at me, but I do not care.

As I walk further, I see several children walking along the pavement. A loud shout from a boy takes my attention and I glance over at a group of children standing by a fast-food restaurant. Other children rush past me. Some laughing and chuckled as they chased each other. Their loud laughter intermixing with the chatter is ear-splitting as I simply find them all insufferable.

I hasten my pace and take a turn into an alleyway and through the twists and crosses. Finally, I come to the center of the village to find the Konoha Library. I smile faintly at the sight of it. Literature is a true passion of mine that I'm thankfully able to fulfill here.

The library was wide and open with large windows, basking glistening sun rays. The crackling fireplace emits with cozy warmth, the flames curling and swaying as they burn the dry wood. The library is very silent now and the cracking of the fireplace is a sooting sound in its own right.

The library's serene environment evokes a sense of placidity.

I begin to search through the narrow nonfictional section of the library. I gaze at row after row of neatly lined up books arranged in alphabetical order as I search.

The thick book called The Seven Hokages engrosses my attention. I open the aged book. The fragile pages feel so delicate and brittle with the touch of my hand. Something about its decrepit appearance is intriguing to me.

All of the tables and chairs were taken, so I had to resort to sitting in a corner.

The riveting pages of the book engulf my mind. Within the thousand pages comprises a separate biography of each past Hokage. Tobirama Senju. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Minato Namikaze. Tsunade Senju. Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki. All of them are powerful Shinobis with a venerable history, I find myself captivated by all of them. Their histories are rich with significant accomplishments and victories.

Then without warning, my attention is taken away when a crimson-haired girl blindly trips over my legs and loses her balance, her shiny purse flies into the air as she falls hard onto the wooden floor with a hard thud. My attention is drawn to the girl's attire. A slender girl with crimson eyes that shimmers like shining rubies, fair skin, and long, wavy scorching hair. She dons a cerulean dress embellished with flowery patterns, dark thigh-length stockings, and black mary-jane shoes. The girl squirms in pain.

I open my mouth to apologize, but the girl interrupts me. "HEY? Watch, where you're lying like that, you idiot! Aren't you going to say something? Pick up my handbag!" She shouts furiously.

Dismissively, I arch up to my legs and resume my reading without a word. What occurred was an accident, but from what I'm sitting, I'm in a position where it would be very difficult for a person to make physical contact with my legs. I would have apologized if the girl didn't react so rudely. Although, my silence simply strengthens the girl's ire.

"HEY!" My eyes snap up at the girl. The girl is on her knees, inches away from me.

A scowl forms on the girl's face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The girl hiss. "How dare you-"

I remain silent as I scramble to my feet. I had no intention of bickering with this girl. I grab my book and stand up. As I begin to walk away from her, the girl snatches my shoulder and spins me around to face her roughly.

"Where do you think you're going?" The girl snaps. She points a stiff finger to her handbag. "Pick it up! NOW!"

I narrow my eyes at her, her voice is overbearingly irritating.

"Well?!" She elicits in a brazen voice.

My voice becomes hollow. "It's not my fault that you're not paying attention to your surroundings."

Spencer gapes at me, a dark scowl creases on her face darkens as she squeezes her hands into a fist."EXCUSE ME? YOU'RE THE ONE SITTING ON THE FLOOR LIKE SOME WEIRDO! NEXT TIME, MOVE YOUR LEGS TO AVOID TRIPPING SOMEONE!"

Without a backward glance, I turn around once more and make my way to the entrance. But yet again, Asuna snatches my shoulder and forces me to face her. Her eyes were narrowed, smoldering with fierce rage.

I resist the sudden urge to resist my eyes, my expression remains unmoving. I have no desire to not entertaining this childish game. For as long as I could remember, I have always held my tongue and keep my emotions intact so that no one could ever read my thoughts. But the girl is adamant about keeping me here.

The girl suddenly becomes quiet, her piercing eyes studying me up and down. I could see the flash of disgust in her eyes. "You're one of those Otsutasuki clan members, aren't you?" She demands.

I clutch my book. "Otsutsuki." I correct precisely.

The girl rolls her eyes at me. "Whatever! Look, I know you're not from this planet, but on Earth, we have something called manners here!" She hiss. "You may wanna learn it if you're going to stay here! Otherwise, you're going to have a lot of problems!"

"Asuna MATSUZAKA!" A librarian emerges from one of the rows and towards us, through the library, causing the girl to flinch and whirl around. "Lower your voice, young lady! This is the library!" She scolds sternly.

Asuna appears offended. "I didn't do anything!" She points an accusing finger at me. "Mio, She tripped me and didn't even have the common decency to say sorry!"

Mio takes one look at me and I see her flinch from the sight of me. No doubt she is baffled by my peculiar appearance. Her eyes study me up and down as she struggles to collect her thoughts.

Mio turns her attention to Asuna. "Look, you two need to separate. This is the library and you're disturbing the peace." She insists in a soft voice.

Asuna rolls her eyes furiously. "I am not disturbing the peace! THIS!" She jams her finger into my face. "IS DISTURBING THE PEACE! SHE'S THE PROBLEM! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THIS ALIEN DOESN'T UNDERSTAND BASIC DECENCY. I AM JUST TRYING TO STUDY AND THIS MORON HAS HER LEGS ALL STRETCHED OUT!" She retorts.

Mio remains sternly resolute. "Asuna, this behavior is unacceptable. You have to leave!"

Asuna's eyes widen with shock, her mouth drops open. "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS IS A PUBLIC LIBRARY!" She shoots a fierce glare at Mio. "MY FATHER IS GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS! HE WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS, I PROMISE YOU THAT!" Her loud and high-pitched voice is ear-splittingly obnoxious.

I never imagined that humans had such a short fuse.

Asuna continues, ranting and raving at her, striving adamantly to prove that I'm the perpetrator. But I have no interest in engaging in this debacle. The library is shaken by this fierce tirade, onlookers whispering, some chuckling.

When Asuna hears the chuckle, she snaps her head towards the source of the laughter. Her cheeks flush. She drops her eyes toward the floor, and her face burns as red as her hair. Her shoulders hunched over, and she presses her lips, clearly attempting to fight back tears.

Are humans one of the things that Mother finds "lovely?" From what I've learned since my short time in the Leaf is that the humans here are noisy, insufferable, or emotionally unstable.

Asuna releases out an angry groan as she snaps away from Mio. "FINE THEN, BYE!" She finally relents. She turns her back to Mio and marches away from her. She gives me a passing glare when she picks up her handbag. Our eyes meet for a brief second and Asuna scowls bitterly at me and scoff.

I feel slight relief when Asuna departs the building. Once Asuna leaves, the quietness of the library resumes in the library. The toxicity of the confrontation with that girl has tainted the placidity.

I check out the book as I'm ready to return back to my home. "Have a nice day, young lady," Mio tells me, her voice palpable with uneasiness.

I say nothing in response as I exit the library and walk down the staircase.

In a split second, I'm blindsided when someone roughly collides with me from the side, sending the two of us into a heap of human rubble on the hard ground. The book collapses beside me. I turn my head to see a young boy, he gives out a low pitched moan as he rolls onto his side, his curly golden hair bouncing atop his head.

"Ah, sorry." The boy scrambles to his feet, he gently kneels down and stretches out her hand to me. "Sorry, I was in a rush!" His cheeks are profusely red. His bright eyes glisten in the sunlight. "Hey, you're that Otsusutaki girl, right?"

I do not take his hand and I pick myself up. I quickly bend down to the ground to collect my book. The boy is generous enough to hastily pick up the book and hand it to me. "Sorry about that."

"Otsutsuki. Thank you." I correct precisely. I take the book and attempt to walk past him, but I pause when the boy continues to talk to me. Unlike Asuna, the boy is unfazed by my correction. His voice overflows with exuberance. "THAT IS AWESOME!" His eyes glisten. "What's your name? Mine is Shisui Izanama, what about you?" The boy is quite lively in his attitude.

"Samara Otsutsuki," I answer blandly. "Thank you for your generosity."

"Need any help getting around this place?"

I shake my head swiftly. "No."

Shisui doesn't push me and carelessly shrugs his shoulders. "I heard about you, almost everyone's been talking about you, but I never thought I'd seen you in person! Welcome!"

I nod my head. "Mmm-hmm."

"You've been the talk of the village." Shisui pushes a bang out of his eyes. He suddenly appears thoughtful as if he is measuring his words in his mind. "Not gonna lie, tons of people were pretty nervous about the Hokage's decision." He scratches his left ear. "Not that it's your fault and all, but everyone's been antsy lately."

The public's opinion on me doesn't concern me, but I remain idle as Shisui speaks. He is the least insufferable human here. In fact, he is quite amiable.

Shisui swiftly changes the subject. "Planning on becoming a Shinobi?"

"Yes."

Shisui's eyes flash with excitement. "Me too!" He points a thumb at himself with a toothy grin. "Samara, you are looking at the future Hokage in the making! I'm gonna be stronger than the Seventh Hokage himself!" He boasts.

"Most likely not." I correct.

Strangely, Shisui flinches as if I have struck him. "Huh?" He breathes.

"Naruto Uzumaki is among one of the strongest Shinobi to ever live. With his Six Path Sage power, his abundant chakra, his Tailed Beast sealed inside of him, and his ninjutsu. It is virtually impossible to surpass him." I explain.

Shisui flushes. His emotions seem to fluctuate from somber to prideful. He lets out a soft chuckle, putting his hands behind his head. "Well, I'll be as strong as him one day. Maybe not with a Tailed beast or whatever, but if I train hard enough, I'll get there!" He then shrugs. "Besides, I have one thing that the Hokage doesn't. Speed."

"What do you mean?" Never before have I've been immersed in a conversation.

"I'm from the great Izanama clan. Known for the Swift Release! No one can ever beat me in a race!" Shisui beams.

"Is that why you ran into me?" I ask. "Were you racing someone?"

"No, actually I was-" Then he freezes, his entire body stiffens. His eyes widen with alarm. I stand there patiently, awaiting his response.

Then Shisui's mouth dramatically drops out and he shouts. "OH CRAP! I'M LATE! DAMMIT!" With that, he sprints past me, moving like a blur. "BYE, SAMARA!" He calls out as he disappears deeper into the village.

"That was a strange one," I say softly. I'm almost curious about what he's late for, but I decide to begin my walk back home.

**_Next chapter will come soon. In the next chapter, Samara will have her first time sleeping inside of a house and prepares herself to meet the Hokage. _**


	5. The First Night

_**Hope you enjoy. I'm starting a new row of stories for 2020. For my new schedule, I will attempt to follow. Naruto OE will be once a week, the Infection will be active this May during the Last of US 2. LR (Louis Reed,) will receive a chapter update once a week. **_

When I return home, I find Hun and Gon in the kitchen. I open my mouth to ask them about their meeting, but Hun interrupts me by gesturing to the dining table. "Sit," His face resolutely stern. "Samara, we need to talk." I nod and make my way to the dining table. "We had our meeting with the Hokage and we need to discuss a few things with you before we leave you to your own devices."

Gon beckons me to sit in a chair close to him and I comply. The room is eerily silent for a moment, I could feel the tension rising in the air around me.

The silence only breaks when Hun speaks once more. "Now," He begins, his eyes locking onto mine. "Although the Hokage and his aides are accepting of your arrival here, there's been reports of discord within the Village due to your origins."

"I know." I blurt out. "When I was walking through the village, I met a boy that informed me that the villagers are not fond of my arrival."

Hun nods solemnly, his firm expression is unmoving. "That boy is correct. So it is essential that you do not stir up trouble. Be on your best behavior, Samara, it will ensure that it will ease the mistrust towards you."

I nod my head silently.

"Speaking of which, how did you do out there when we were gone?" Gon inquire. His deep voice softens slightly. "Make any friends when you are out there?"

"No," I say truthfully.

"Well, did you have any interesting experiences at all?"

"No." I wasn't sure how to articulate my experience. I wouldn't even classify Urara and Shisui as important enough to remember. I truly didn't care for anyone I encountered today. I know that I will not have a close relationship with anyone in the village. I recollect all of the various faces of contempt, confusion, and concerns. But I remain indifferent.

"Nothing happened at all. I only got odd looks and that's all." I admit.

Hun runs his finger through his bushy hair and sighs. "Well regardless, you need to remain on your best behavior. We will be monitoring you from afar, so always know that we are close. You are welcome to do whatever you please, as long as it doesn't pertain to anything dangerous or reckless." With that, both of the men stand up.

Gon's steel eyes lock onto mine with great urgency. "Early in the morning, 10:45 am to be exact, you will meet up with the Hokage. He is quite affable, so I doubt he will give you a hard time." Gon informs me, his thin lips suddenly curl into a reassuring smile. A facial expression that I rarely see. "Go upstairs and set your alarm clock, you have to be punctual. Me and Hun have to leave earlier than expected."

Hun nods in agreement. Without another word, Hun makes his way to the door with Gon in tow. I watch silently as they walk out of the house and close the door behind without a single farewell.

I sit there for the briefest of moments before standing up and descending upstairs before the door closed. Even though I'm so used to being surrounded by the staff members of the Facility, I'm apathetic.

The only remnants I have left of them were the obeys I was given. I obey my order, hobbling upstairs, and setting my alarm clock to 9:30 am so I could prepare myself in the morning.

I put my book into my bookshelf and sit down at the small desk across the room. On the desk, there is a brand new journal with a pencil beside it.

I feel compelled to write down notes. Anything to divert my nervousness. Writing and reading are my two greatest passions. Writing always allowed me to put my emotions and interests into words and reading was like an escape from reality for me. Whenever I pick up a book and start reading, I'm so absorbed into it that I forget any of my surroundings.

Before I know it, I pour myself into my writing, jotting down notes on the Sharingan as I planned to train it during my time here. My eyes scan every word I jot down, recalling all of the information I have attained in the Facility about the Sharingan.

Before I know it, I pour myself into my writing, jotting down notes on the Sharingan as I planned to train it during my time here. My eyes scan every word I jot down, recalling all of the information I have attained in the Facility.

_**Sharingan.**_

_**The Sharingan is a dōjutsu of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. The Sharingan grants:**_

_**Enhanced Sight**_

_**The Sharingan gives its user the ability to see chakra. This allows them to sense irregularities in another person's chakra, such as when they are under a genjutsu. They can also (somewhat) see chakra through barriers such as walls.**_

_**The user is much more perceptive than the average human being. They can track quickly moving objects, read an opponent's hand seals to determine what type of technique they will use.**_

_**Sharingan users also possess the ability to copy different types of jutsu from their opponents.**_

_**Hypnotism**_

_**The Sharingan can cast powerful genjutsu on humans, animals, and even tailed beasts. It is capable of completely brainwashing or controlling enemies.**_

_**When someone with a Sharingan feels the pain of witnessing a person close to them dying, they unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan. This eye comes with enhanced techniques far superior to the regular Sharingan, but heavily damages one's eyesight and can even make the user blind from overuse. The Mangekyou is known for its unique design that varies between its users and its powerful techniques.**_

_**These are the known jutsus of the Mangekyou Sharingan. All users possess various abilities.**_

For a litany of hours, I write down numerous notes. It is only the spasming of my writing hand that snaps me back into reality. I look at the window to see that it is nightfall. The only light is the silvery moonlight illuminating my room, making the flooring shimmer. I feel exhaustion wash over me and I put the pencil down.

I slip off my shoes and change into my nightgown. I crawl into the soft bed, curling myself in the sheets and blanket. The warmth is refreshing to my chilling skin. It is a distinct contrast from the hard and flatbed in the Facility. The cell didn't have an AC, so I often find myself curling up in the thin sheet for warmth.

I glance at my alarm clock on my nightstand to see that it is 10:30 pm. "I should get some rest for tomorrow morning." But nevertheless, I'm restless. It is too silent. Even in the late hours of the night, the mere noises of the footsteps in the hallways would soothe me to sleep. But here, the slight sound is the outside sounds of the wispy wind.

I lay there idle. Struggling to close my eyes for a mere second.

Then I decide to retrieve my Mother's letter. It always soothed me to sleep. Within the permeating moonlight, I read the letter aloud to myself.

_Dear Samara Otsutsuki,_

_This letter is for you, my darling daughter. I want you to have this letter as a reminder of how much I love you before I even knew you, and as a reminder of how precious you are to me._

_I've been waiting my whole life to meet you. There is so much I want to talk to you about. But I know I may not have much time left, so I promise I will try to keep this short._

_I know that I may not get to meet you. But I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart._

_I know Earth will be wonderful for you. It is almost as lovely as home. I hope that you will grow to love it as much as me._

_I can feel so much strength in you. I know you'll turn out to be the woman you're meant to be._

_Me and your Father are very proud of you and we are looking forward to seeing you grow up._

_Please follow your own heart, never give up no matter what, become the best of whatever you put your mind to. I know the journey you have ahead of you is going to be the most interesting one. There will be ups and downs. You will make mistakes but I know that you will prevail._

_Make me proud, Samara._

_Love, your loving mother._

The ending sentence is the part that truly touches my heart the most. I always envisioned how my Mother looked. How she sounds. Her likes and dislikes. No one in the Facility would tell me anything about her. They simply informed me that she died during my birth. Only this letter is the only gateway to interpretations I have left of her.

My Father. Well, I'm unsure of him as well, considering he died after I was conceived. I know nothing about him at all.

I turn and toss, back and forth aimlessly. My nagging subconscious is truly eating away at me from the inside out. I try to shake these thoughts and fall asleep. I couldn't let myself become carried away by the anxiety of all of the "what if's" that might occur. I knew I had to take things one day at a time.

You're going to live here now. So you must adapt.

I read the end once more. With her words slowly entrancing my mind, I finally drift off to sleep within my new residence, exhausted as could be. I will make her proud, I will make Father proud as well. I will make all of the staff members in the Facility proud.

I keep my eyes closed, preparing myself for a new day. Time waits for no one and time is beginning to slip away. second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour. I know that someday, somehow I will accomplish my mission and become one of the mightiest that ever lived.

**_The next chapter will come soon. Thanks for Reading. If you have any thoughts about this chapter, please do pop by and leave a review! Thanks again for reading! Comment and subscribe. Check out my other stories. _**_**Next chapter, Samara will finally meet up with the Seventh Hokage. Leave reviews and thoughts.**_


	6. On the Way to the Hokage

_**Hope you enjoy this story, I should let you know that I now have an account on WattPad called SiennaSeleneDavy. I just wanted to give the app a try, so some of my fanfiction will be on there and here. It's just good to put my stories out there.**_

_**So on my schedule, the schedule is that LR, (Louis Reed.) the Infection, Mercy, Twilight, and this story will receive an update ONCE a week due to changes in my life and additionally to avoid writer block issues. So ONE update for each story starting THIS week. You will see this story and a few of my other stories on my new Wattpad account and on this site.**_

_**Update: The next chapter will come in early June. June 5-10.**_

The deafening blaring of the small alarm clock jars me out of my strained sleep and I instinctively jolt up, slamming the snooze button as hard as I possibly could.

I'm wide awake although I have one hour left before the meeting at 10:30 am. The night before had been a cruel one, affording me very little moment of sleep. Combined with the unfamiliar environment and my general nervousness of meeting the Hokage, I kept tossing and turning, snapping out of my slumber and only catching little ten or fifteen-minutes snatches of intermittent points during the night. Even with my Mother's letter soothing me, I knew that it would take time for me to adapt to my foreign surroundings.

Although, despite my restlessness, I did not feel exhausted nevertheless. It is as if some particular mental fortitude is protecting me from feeling the effects of prolonged fatigue from my difficult night. I feel every single nerve ending in my entire body is alive with electricity. Upon waking up, I spend a good fifteen minutes freshening myself in the bathroom. After my hot shower, I comb the tangles out of my long hair, brushing it straight and prim. Once I'm fully dressed in a long, white yukata with a matching pair of shoes, I head downstairs.

"I'm going to meet The Hokage today." I remind myself. I glance across the room to see the clock that hangs on the wall. "It's almost time," I inform myself silently. It's only 9:45 am, but every single second, my patience is eaten away piece by piece. For a brief moment, I stare at my reflection in the wall-mounted mirror, picking up a nearby hairbrush to fix myself up one final time. I then decide that it would be wise to head outside now and wait at the building in order to be punctual.

The air feels so cool and sweet, I stride through the village, my mind clouded with thoughts. My sudden growling of my stomach startles me as I realize that I have forgotten to eat breakfast. I check my little wallet that the Facility gave me to ensure I have enough money to buy myself a meal. I decide to eat at the nearby ramen shop called Ichiraku Ramen.

Behind the counter is a broad-shouldered man wearing an apron. "Welcome, what would you like?" He has a loud, but warm voice.

I glance up at the hanging menu thoroughly. I never had ramen before, (I technically never had any form of fast food products before, really.) I decide to order something randomly. "I would like the Miso Ramen with seaweed topping and a cup of Green tea, please." I pull my wallet to exhibit that I have money.

The man nods and proceeds to watch his hands in a tiny sink. "You must be new in town. What's your name?" The man asks.

"Samara Otsutsuki," I answer precisely. "I came here yesterday," I add.

"Well, you're going to love it here, sweetheart. There's plenty of fun places for you, you should check out that brand new movie theater once you leave here." He remarks with a smile.

What's a movie theater? But I nod in silence.

With that, he wipes his soaked hands with a towel and disappears into the small kitchen.

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear when a female server placed the bowl in front of me. "Thank you," I say softly. I grab the chopsticks and begin to eat from my ramen, savoring every bite. It's actually flavorful than the food at the Facility.

When I'm nearly finished, I hear the gentle voice of the female server. "You look quite lovely." I look up at her. She is a dainty woman with dark brown hair tied into a long ponytail.

I nod, scooping up a small amount of noodles. "Thank you." The woman's eyes glisten with deep admiration as she gazes at my yukata. "It's been so long since I've seen a dress like this!" She then adds. "What's your name?"

"Samara Otsutsuki," I reply precisely.

"That is such a beautiful name. My name is Ayame. Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen." She beams.

I say nothing and take a sip of my tea. I personally didn't dislike this woman, but this conversation was not of importance.

"So what's the special occasion?"

I put down my cup. "I'm meeting with the Hokage," I answer.

"Really? WOW! That's amazing!" Ayame said excitedly. "The Hokage is a regular here."

The man shouts from the back. "I'm shocked that the meeting isn't here!"

Ayame burst into a fit of giggles. The man's heartfelt laughter echoed throughout the small shop.

Ayame laughs so hard that her eyes become glassy. She lets out a sigh and smiles at me. "Well, do you mind saying hi for me and Dad? He needs to come over here some more because we're preparing a new kind of ramen and I know he is going to love it!" She beams.

The warmth in the room is quite refreshing, I can't say I care much for these two as I just met them, but I do appreciate their cordiality.

"I will." I promise, taking a final bite of my ramen. I glance at the clock across the room to see that I have a good twenty minutes before the meeting.

"It's best if I go early." I resolve, hopping out of my chair.

"OH, wait!" I spin around to see the man beside Ayame. In his hands are four cups of Instant Ramen. "Since you're going to head up to Naruto, do you mind bringing these to him? It's on the house. The young man deserves it, he is hard at work."

I blink confusedly at this. Why can't you do it yourself? Is what I want to say. But I keep my mouth shut.

I'm not sure why, but all of this feels quite strange. I personally just want to leave. I'm not used to this level of kindness. But I wish to be polite. "Of course, no problem." I agree softly. I take all of the Instant Ramen with a coy smile.

Hurriedly, I stride out of the shop.

BAM! I feel the full force of someone colliding into me, crashing face-first into the hard ground, coming only an inch away from possibly breaking my nose. All of my Ramen flies out of my hands.

"Oww.." I moan. I turn my head to see a familiar sight. A blonde-haired boy whose name I struggle to recall.

The boy scrambles to his unsteady feet with a weak moan. He rubs his head with his eyes closed. "Man, that hurt."

When he opens his eyes to see me, his mouth drops open. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Sorry, are you okay?" The boy reaches out a hand to me.

"I'm fine," I regain my balance. I'm still wondering what the boy's name was. It is in the back of my tongue.

The boy's cheeks flush. "Sorry about that," He apologizes, scratching the back of his head. "I was in a rush. For...well- you know...ramen."

Then my mind clicks. Oh, yes, his name is Shisui. The boy that collided with me yesterday.

I have nothing to say as I bend down to pick up the fallen ramen.

Shisui picks up two for me, leaving me the two others. I collect up the ramen and I take a step closer to Shisui to get the others. "Thank you," I say.

Shisui hands them to me. "So what are you up to?"

"Thank you," I say. "I'm on my way to meet the Hokage today," I add.

Shisui's bright eyes flash with curiosity. "Seriously? What for?" He inquires. He takes a swift step closer to me, his grin growing wide.

"My arrival here. He simply wants to speak to me before I start my life here." I inform him. Why am I telling him all of this? I question myself. I barely know this boy.

"Do you know where the building is? Considering you're new and all."

I then realize I don't. I want to kick myself for not trying to look for that specific building.

"No," I admit.

Shisui points a finger up the street. "It's right up there near that Hokage momentum. I can take-"

"SHISUI!" Suddenly two girls are walking towards us. One is a petite girl with two coral brown side braids. Her big green eyes are vivid and seem to sparkle. And the other is a slender girl with an athletic frame, her sleek black hair tied into a single braid.

The small girl prances over to Shisui, her big eyes gawking at me. "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE THAT OTSUTSUKI GIRL!" She scurries over to me with inquisitive eyes. Every movement she makes is sprightly and brisk. Her voice is loud and quick. "What's your name? What's it like in space? Is it true that-" I grow rigid when the girl comes so close that she is inches away from my lip.

"Yumi, stop it. Give her some space." The dark-haired girl rebuke. She wears a serious expression on her face, turning to Shisui. "Shisui, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the library before class starts?" She questions. "We have only one more day left to finish the project."

Shisui's cheeks flush. "Ha...well...Mito, I wanted to stop by the shop first," He then glances at me. "Oh, yeah. This is Samara." He introduces. "Samara, this is Yumi and Mito."

Mito gives me a faint smile. "Nice to meet you, Samara. I heard you're heading over to the Hokage, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm just not sure where the building is," I admit.

Shisui smiles. "I can take you. I know a bunch of shortcuts."

"Can you say hi for me?" Yumi suddenly begs. I don't respond to her and keep my focus on Shisui.

"Thank you, Shisui," I say gratefully.

Mito pushes a bang out of her dark eyes. "When's your meeting?"

"At 10:30."

Mito peers inside the shop before resuming our conversation. "Well, it's 10:05, right now." She informs me. "So you have enough time."

Shisui shrugs his shoulders carelessly. "I know some good shortcuts that just take seconds."

"Well don't take long or you'll be late for class again!" Yumi chirps. With that, she scurries over to Mito. Shisui nods accordingly. He then beckons me to follow him.

Shisui nods accordingly. He then beckons me to follow him.

…

"Here it is!" The Academy is an enormous building, comprising several buildings. Upon approaching the entrance, we enter a sea of children wandering for the school grounds. All eyes lands on me, whispering linger in the air, snickering echoes in my eardrums.

But I don't care, my attention is drawn to the Hokage momentum that overlooked the village. I hear someone call out to Shisui, but I don't remove my gaze from the site. My mind recollects the statues at the Valley of the End. It is only when someone bumps my shoulder that snaps me out of it. Whoever rudely bumped me nearly makes me stumble and keeps walking.

I glare at a black-haired boy as he walks away and I then swiftly turn my head to Shisui. "Where in the building is the Hokage office?" I question.

"It's the top of the building. Come on," Shisui beckons me to follow him. I do accordingly, moving among the sea of students. The inside of the school is wide and spacious, children flock in the long hallways. Laughter bounces off the walls, conjoined with exciting conversations, and shouts. Me and Shisui weave through the masses of children. The hallway floods with countless unknown faces. Some laughing, some talking, others gawking.

"I think it's up here," Shisui points to a staircase. I'm gazing at my surroundings, looking at all of the posters and signs plastered on the corridor. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I ended up bumping into someone.

"SAMARA!" Shisui sounds slightly far away from me. I stumble backward and fall hard on my butt. The ramen cups fly into the air and drop in front of me. I examine my now filthy dress that is just covered in spots and scratches with a frown. I grimace and glare up to see another familiar face. I actually remember her name despite everything.

Asuna glares down at me with a scowl. "You should really pay attention to your surroundings, remember?" She sneers. Asuna tucks in a crimson strand behind her ear. She dons a white long-sleeved, collared blouse with thigh-length stockings, a flowery skirt, and a dark pair of boots. She is accompanied by two other girls, one has curly golden hair and the other has long pink hair. They both giggle at her remark with glee.

"It makes sense that you would be hanging around with a fellow loser." Asuna mocks, glaring up at Shisui. I feel Shisui's warm hands grabbing my shoulders, helping me to my feet. "Good morning to you too, Asuna," Shisui replies. Asuna rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Shut it, Speedo!" She hiss. She takes a moment to adjust her light pink handbag.

"I told you that this school was finally going to accept aliens!" The pink-haired girl cackles.

The blonde girl scowls at me. "I hope someone keeps a close eye on you!" She hiss.

Asuna turns her head to her. "I'm sure they will. No way, they're gonna let some alien do whatever she wants." Her voice is cold and full of malice.

Asuna points a stern finger to me. "What are you two doing anyway?"

Shisui appears slightly annoyed, but he remains cordial. "Going up to the Hokage." He says bluntly.

Asuna blinks confusedly. "What for?" She demands.

I didn't feel like talking to this girl. I personally find her insufferable and I walk past Shisui and upstairs without a word.

"Hey! I asked YOU a question!" I hear Asuna yell out, but I ignore her, marching up the staircase. I hear Shisui hastily speaking to Asuna before coming after me. Shisui is beside me within a second.

Me and Shisui trot up many rows of stairs and Shisui guides to a door at the end of the corridor. "This is it," Shisui informs me. I clutch the cups of ramens tightly to my chest. I have to make sure that nothing goes wrong. My mind clouded with uneasy thoughts. I hope this puts me in good graces.

As if Shisui read my mind, his cheerful voice snaps me out of my thoughts. He wears a concerned expression on his face, but yet his voice is uplifting. "You okay?" He inquires.

"Yes, just deep in thought," I excuse softly.

A smile curls on his lips, gesturing to the ramen. "I'm sure he'll love the ramen," Shisui glances over his shoulder to look at the staircase. "I gotta go before lunch is over, so tell you what, after school, we should hang out."

"See you around." Shisui gives me a small wave as he departs away from me. His hasty fleet of footsteps scurrying down the stairs.

My heart suddenly begins to pound in my chest as I look up at the clock above. It is 10:30 am.

**_Thank you for your patience. The next chapter will be about Samara meets Naruto. Originally I was going to do it in this chapter alone, but I feel like that particular chapter needs its own space. So thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any thoughts or opinions or constructive criticism, please pop on by and leave a review. One chapter once a week. Lookup for updates on my new and old stories._**

**_Next chapter will be June 5-10._**


	7. Meeting the Hokage

_**So I've been catching up with the current timeline in Boruto because that's where OE is set in. I know that the anime is not caught up to the manga and I'm not very keen on the anime or the manga as of now. I'm honestly basing this off of the current anime and my own imagination as I have not read the manga yet because the arc is not completed.**_

_**6-10-20**_

_**I apologize for the long wait, I was busy revising and rewriting this story. I had to watch a few episodes of Boruto to get a good feeling on adult Naruto because he changes somewhat from his younger self. I had to do some research on certain characters. So again, sorry about the wait, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**_

As I stand there before the door, my curiosity builds immensely. My face is a blank slate, the forefront of my mind is clouded with endless thoughts, but yet my entire body is tingling with eagerness.

_I have to know what I'm dealing with. Today, I will come face to face with the most powerful living beings ever. I can not make a mistake here. These_ unspoken words flit to the forefront of my mind again and again, almost to perpetuity.

I can't help but feel intimidated by merely standing in front of this door. I glance at my yukata with a soft sigh of relief. It was surprisingly clean despite all of my falls and tumbles. I catch a glimpse of myself in a wall-mounted mirror across from me to see that my hair is ruffled, but I still appear somewhat presentable.

As my curiosity reaches its peak, I resolve myself to use my Mind's Eye of Kagura. A Hiden ability that I have long honed during my time in the Facility. It is a simple technique, where I untether my chakra into the atmosphere. I'm able to sense and see others' chakra around me, perceive their chakra activity, and track their movements to the greatest details. I shut my eyes, inhaling deeply. The moment I unlock my third eye at the forefront of my mind, my vision changes drastically. The walls and floors are all translucent, with white lines outlining the structure. I briefly see Shisui's luminescent chakra rushing through him effortlessly as he moves alongside the sea of students downstairs.

In the briefest seconds of opening my Kagura Eye, I could take in all of my surroundings.

I could see straight into the office itself, see the clear appearance of both two of the individuals within the room, glowing with their chakra activity, all exuding a certain degree of temperature.

A narrowed-eyed man with spiky black hair wearing casual attire stands closest to the door, he is very lukewarm.

The most profound chakra I sense is the phenomenal energy emitting from Naruto Uzumaki. It is warm, warm as a lit fireplace. It's vivid and profuse compared to the others. Strikingly evocative in spirit. It's shining light embellished with passion and exuberance. But at the same time, I could feel the compelling sense before me. The immense chakra effuses a sense of the overbearing magnitude of power.

"It's time, Samara!" With my eyes open, I clutch the doorknob and turn it. I could still sense the chakra in the air when I open the door.

My eyes curiously scan the office, the office is painted grey with high ceilings and wide windows that showcased a full display of the village. Bookshelves, bursting with books in corners, a mantle shelf full of ancient scrolls and parchments. Stack of papers under a paperweight scattered across the floor. I catch a short glimpse of portraits of all of the Hokages hanging on the walls. All of them numerically in order, various writing engraved on the back of their white cloaks.

"Hi, there!" The buoyant voice of the Seventh Hokage echoes through the room. From his voice, I hear the softest sound I have ever heard. A sound so gentle that it makes me want to cry.

He appears to be in his late thirties with a stocky build, yellowish blonde hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, and a round face framed with a gentle expression.

He sits at his large desk. His mahogany desk is very cluttered as well: a computer, thick stacks of papers, and files with a few pens were lying on the papers.

The entirety of the anxiety overpowering me dispersed in a split second. My lips curl upward into a faint smile before I politely bow my head. I decide to take the incentive in this conversation. Earn his good graces. "It's nice to finally meet you, Seventh Hokage." I make sure to look him in the eyes and put on a sweet smile. I truly wanted to give an impeccable impression. One uneasy moment or some kind of infraction on my part will ruin everything. "Nice to meet you too, Samara."

I glance down at the ramen cups, hesitate, then I extend it out to him.

"The Ichiraku shop owner wanted me to deliver this as a gift," I say gently. "I've been only there once, but I have to admit the food there is quite good..here you go."

The Seventh Hokage's eyes glow with absolute delight. "Oh, awesome!" I scroll over to the desk and put the ramen cups down. "Thanks, Samara," He then slides the cups of the desk and on the floor. "At least I'll have a good lunch today."

I suddenly feel the dark-haired man approaching me, I turn around to look at him. "Shikamaru, nice to have you in the Leaf," I flash him a kind smile, but don't bow my head as I only feel great indifference to him.

"Nice to meet you," I say.

Shikamaru smiles faintly at me. "It's nice to have a brand new face in the village, planning on becoming a Kunoichi, right?"

"Absolutely."

Shikamaru arches an eyebrow. "Thinking about becoming a Medical Nin, we could always use a healer on the team." He encourages.

"No, I haven't." I personally have attempted to see if I'm capable of healing, but all of my efforts were ineffective. "I'm not capable of doing so."

My eyes scan Shikamaru. His chakra flow is nothing special compared to the Seventh Hokage.

"Do you like it here?" The Seventh Hokage asks. I turn around quickly and smile joyfully. "It's lovely!" I exclaim to him.

"Good," He says before laughing enthusiastically.

His laughter is quite contagious, small bubbles of giggles build in my throat, but I stifle them. I fixate my gaze upon him, I could tell that he genuinely liked me.

_"That's it, Samara. You're doing great!"_ I think. I smile broadly to myself.

"Got any favorite places yet? There's going to be a brand new movie theater soon." The Seventh Hokage urges.

I open my mouth to answer, but Shikamaru interjects. "Not trying to kill the mood, but we do have something important to discuss."

The Seventh Hokage squints. "Um..about what?"

Shikamaru shuts his eyes and sighs in slight annoyance. "The meeting, Naruto." He enunciates.

The Seventh Hokage suddenly breaks out into a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Forgot for a second."

Shikamaru shuts his eyes and sighs in slight annoyance.

I can't help but gawk at the Seventh Hokage. His easygoing personality is a far cry from what I expected.

I nod acceptingly. "This is about my arrival here, yes?." I prompt as if I'm clueless. I stand there obediently, clasped hands behind my back in a position of decorum.

The Seventh Hokage nods and begins. "Your old man really wanted you to live in the Leaf, so I thought it would be nice to get you used to everything, you know, make sure you're good and comfortable here. I heard it was a long trip to get here."

"It was," I pause. Of course, I couldn't tell him where exactly I was born and raised. So I chose to let him talk without my feedback.

The Seventh Hokage stands up, his grin remains. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable here," A gentle expression forms on his face. "I know that this village is very different from what you're used to and I hope that no one is giving you a hard time. But I can tell you without a doubt that this village is full of citizens who hold a deep love for this community, it is a place that is open to everyone," He then pauses. "You're going to become a Shinobi, right?"

I nod.

He puts up a thumbs up. "Thinking about what you're gonna do in the future?" He prompts.

I didn't see a reason to lie. "Not really."

"You will exactly. There are opportunities and benefits everywhere you look. Once you become a Shinobi, the day you finally get your Leaf headband, you'll be sent out on the coolest adventures, meet new people, learn new Jutsu. You'll make so many friends that will guide you and help you along the way. Anything is possible when you have the right people there to support you."

His words were very soothing in a way. Reassuring and heartfelt.

Shikamaru pitches in, taking one step closer to me. "He's absolutely right. Medical Nin, courier ninja, Hokage, you just have to work hard to climb up in ranks" He gestures towards the Seventh Hokage.

I'm personally neutral towards the Hidden Leaf, I see no reason to be loyal to a village that I JUST arrived in. I think of Shisui for a short moment, I honestly do like him. I appreciate his generosity towards me, but he is more of an acquaintance than a companion.

I force myself to pretend. "Thank you, I will make sure that I protect the Leaf with my life," I vow. I almost feel guilty that I'm lying to such a genuine person, but telling him the full truth may not be wise. I then think of something that arose from the deepest depths of my subconscious.

I blurt out. "Um...I know this meeting is because I'm an Otustsuki. And this meeting is supposed to put certain concerns to rest." The room instantly falls silent and I shut my mouth. I want to kick myself at this moment.

I ruined it.

The statement I said is not untrue. I know the stories about the Seventh Hokage and the historic battles with the Otsutsuki clan. So surely there is deep-seated caution about my existence. Otherwise, there would be no meeting between us.

Although I could tell from the two's flustered expressions that no one expected me to expose this.

Shikamaru is the first to break the silence. "Yes and no. We want to make sure you're settled in the Leaf, but at the same time, it's also best to learn as much about you as possible." It's true there's been recent conflicts with the Otsutsuki, so there is sowed doubt in some of the citizens, but for the most part, this meeting is simply meeting you." Shikamaru explains.

The Seventh Hokage collects himself and resumes. He stands up with a firm expression. ", Samara, you're welcomed here as much as anyone else," He declares.

I stare directly into the Seventh Hokage's eyes. He is completely sincere. I try to elaborate on my point. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it as if I'm not welcomed, I'm referring to the battles you fought with those of my clan. Perhaps those battles may have sowed seeds of doubt in your mind."

The Seventh Hokage nods his head understandingly. "I know what you mean, but please remember that this meeting is to make sure you're fitting in and not having any problems, alright? The actions of the other clan members have no relations to you whatsoever. I'm not going to judge all because of a few."

His eyes then light up with animation. "Besides, I know you're going to be one of the best Shinobi one day."

Suddenly I feel a harsh shudder run down my spine. I didn't know if it was anxiety, sickness or...something else.

"Thank you." I tuck in a strand of my hair behind my ear. I feel my cheeks burning.

The Seventh Hokage carelessly shrugs. "No problem," He then changes the subject, his voice softening. "Now I don't want to keep you here all day, so you should go out and explore the village a bit. Just remember, that you can come straight to me if you're ever having any issues."

I smile at this sincerely and was about to open my mouth to say something when there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Instantly the door creaks open and a huffing woman with a stack of papers in her arms hurries into the room. "Here you go…" She mutters through her teeth.

I didn't say anything more as I feel that the meeting is finally over.

I bow my head politely. "Have a good day," I say as I proceed to turn around towards the door.

"I guess we'll see you later." said The Seventh Hokage.

"It was really nice meeting you." said Shikamaru.

"I enjoyed meeting both of you, too. Enjoy your day." I say sweetly. I wave them goodbye as I closed the door behind me.

"Did this all just happen?" I ask myself. It seemed quite a leap that just a few minutes ago I was wallowing in the stress of anticipation of this meeting that had come to define me. I do want to kick myself for not ruminating as I should have. I wanted to ask about his battles, both with the Otsutsuki and other powerful enemies, and learn the raw details that I'm sure the history books will omit.

I remember his kind offer to lend me his ear if I ever had trouble. I wholeheartedly appreciate it, but I dismiss it. but I know that I can't barge into his office whenever I wish to. Personally, I do not care much for what the citizens here say about me, so I doubt I ever will come to him for comfort regardless. But the words he gave me in that office resonate in my mind. _You'll make so many friends that will guide you and help you along the way. Anything is possible when you have the right people there to support you._

_**Next chapter will come within a few weeks. Thoughts, reviews, and opinions. Hope you enjoyed it. **_


	8. On the Pathway to Succession

**_Update: Chose to change Urara's name into Asuna Matsuzaka. _**

Outside the Academy entrance, I sit down at a rustic little bench, showered with falling leaves tumbling from the interlocking branches above. I can feel the muscles in my face relaxing. I let my eyes rest for a moment, taking in the aroma. The air is rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam. I look at the skies. The clear blue sky reflects the calm and clarity I feel within my mind and soul as I listen to the soft clamoring of the birds as they chirp along in synchronal soliloquy.

_"Is this what Mother considers as beautiful?"_ I inquire for a brief moment. My hair rustles within the gentle Spring breeze. My thoughts drift to and fro.

Over and over, my meeting with the Seventh Hokage replays evocatively in my mind. Although it was a mere inconvenience, I have grown to respect the Hokage. His word truly remained with me.

I rest my chin on my hand as I quickly lose interest in these creatures. My mind boggled with an endless plethora of thoughts. Thoughts that danced between my mission and the future. For a litany of seconds, I contemplate for a moment if I should keep my promise to Shisui in consideration of Seventh Hokage's advice.

In my peripheral vision, I catch a glimpse of one single leaf clinging to the sleeves of my yukata.

I pluck it off and lift it to the light and let my eyes travel over it. So broad to catch the light, so thin to let the airflow in and out. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves," I accentuate.

Upon saying that, I think of all of the Hokages in history.

My heart steadily races as I contrast all of my abilities to theirs. I learn about their outstanding accomplishments. Tremendous accomplishments I could never envision myself succeeding.

My mind dance to my task. This is the primary reason why I was sent here. If I truly want to succeed in my mission, the mastery of Fire Release, Water Release, and Lightning Release is necessary. Fire release is my affinity, but it needs to be honed. Lightning Release needs to be improved. The Water Release has deficiencies that need to be ameliorated.

_It will take time to become stronger. I have to train, hone, and master my abilities. _

For a brief moment, I contemplate heading home to start my training. Despite the Hokage's advice, I have no obligation to Shisui. I barely know him. I have no obligation to anyone here. It is only the Facility I serve. _ Training is your only necessity. Not creating meaningless bonds that don't increase your chances of succession. _ I come to the conclusion that I need to invest all of my energy into training. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here for the mission. "You have no time for something unnecessary." I want to kick myself for allowing myself to be distracted like this. I stand up from the bench and within a split second, a sharp, loud ring sounding in the air jars me.

I snap my head towards the Academy, the ringing still continues for a few seconds. I peer into the campus to see a herd of countless unknown faces begins to pour outside. Many talking, some laughing, some expressionless. In the midst of the sea is a yellow-haired boy sprinting through the crowd, inconspicuously bumping into his fellow classmates. But as soon as I see him, he melts in the crowd with all these other mindless drones.

Silently and without a word, I proceed to make a beeline to my house. The further I head down the road, the more and more students clamor behind me. I could make out the voices of countless individuals. The laughter. The talking. I hear my name echoed a few times within the crowd. I keep my eyes forward, but I could feel all of the eyes prying into my flesh. Some of the students bump into me inconspicuously. Many children whiz by like flying insects once I come closer to my house.

It is when I'm one turn away when I'm bumped so hard that I nearly lose my balance from behind. "MOVE IT, YOU MORON!" I hear a familiar voice.

"Gosh, that alien girl is so stupid." I hear Asuna Matsuzaka tease. Her friends and some of the passing students let out a burst of resounding laughter. My ears ring as I tried to re-orientate my senses. I then look ahead to see Asuna walking briskly ahead of me with her friends following steadily.

Asuna yells out loudly. "Can't believe the Hokage actually allowed that to live here!"

I remain composed and let Asuna's words to roll down my back as I proceed to turn a sharp turn, weaving out of the sea of students and retreating into my familiar territory. Slipping into the house brings an indescribable sense of relief and assurance.

Tomorrow I would have to attend the Academy. The Facility ensured that I have enough fraudulent documents that showed that I have already passed the written exam to bring me to Genin status. Due to my late entry into the semester, I would only receive my forehead protector once I attend class for the first time.

For a brief moment, Shisui crosses my mind. Is he waiting for me? I dismiss the thought as soon as it comes. But my mind is not only reserved for Shisui, Asuna, and the Hokage as well. I erase all of their existence from the forefront of my mind. None of them matters.

After locking the front door, I head into the tiny bathroom to changing out of my inadequate attire into a qipao-like purple sleeveless dress and open-toe shoes. I then proceed to collect all essentials. Kunais for throwing practice and a first-aid kit for precaution. I haul all of it in my arms as I make it downstairs and to the backdoor.

The hazy sunlight momentarily burns my eyes as I step outside. The forest behind my house is large and dense, with trees with dark green leaves. I move through the thick forest, striding briskly down the narrow path. It is a miniature woodland of holly trees and native shrubs, each of them trimmed as if they were green flames. The blistering sun shines harshly in the cloudy skies, the heat beating down my back as I pace down into the center of the yard. I recollect the Facility informing me that they have already built a training ground in the forest for me before their departure.

Every passing second, I recollect all of the required hand signs for the Jutsu I wish to practice.

_"This looks good enough."_ I think. Up the path is a spacious open-field, thick trees and rustling bushes circle the center. Pinned on the long branches of the trees are multiple targets for my kunai throws. When I trot into the open-field, the harsh sun rays beat down my back, my gray hair dimly glows in the light.

I close my eyes, activating my Sharingan. Momentarily, I feel a powerful sensation stretching to my forehead to my eyes. I open my eyes and instantly all of my senses peaks, my vision magnifies.

I cross my hands in front of my face, clutching the handle of my kunais between my fingers, testing the air for accuracy, I eye all of my targets; five targets pinned up, down, left, right, and across.

With one single movement, I leap off my feet and high off the ground. The cool wind slaps my face and I inhale in a deep breath. My muscles were poised, my aim precise. I fling the kunai, with my Sharingan, I could closely observe them gracefully gliding down through the air, my heartbeat roars in her chest with anticipation. Adrenaline courses throughout my veins.

Synchronously, the blades of each kunai lodge into the red dot into the respective target.

When my feet land on the ground, a small curl creases on the edge of my lips. I'm left momentarily huffing as the adrenaline continues to gush through me. I bend my neck skyward, allowing the sun's rays to wash against my skin. I close my eyes as the blood rushes to my head. I feel so invigorated.

Subsequently, I proceed to practice my taijutsu onto the stump's cushion. I train strenuously so much that the pad was marred with my handprints. For two hours in a row, I smack the cushion with the entirety of my strength.

When muscles begin to twinge with pain, I take a step back. _I should not be very extravagant._ I instruct myself once I move to hone my Kekkai Genkai. I need to conserve enough chakra in order to practice my use of Sharingan afterward.

Practicing my hand signs, my fingers move with rhythmic precision with organic fluidity._ "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu." Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger._ Deeply inhaling through my nostrils, I could feel my chakra kneading inside of my chest. Concurrently I expel red-orange fire out of my mouth, the flames then form into a large, blazing ball of fire. The scorching fireball illuminates the darkening surroundings as it impacts the nearby forest, igniting it instantly. Within seconds, the ravenous flames engulf the trees. Thick black clouds of smoke billowing into the air, spreading the searing stench of roasting wood.

Intermittently I practice my Fire Release before moving on to my Water Release.

Water. I then sign with my fingers. Tiger → Snake → Rat → Snake → Tiger. Water brews inside of my stomach, rising up my throat. "Water Style: Water Barrier." Spitting from my mouth, a widening stream of water expels from my mouth at the ground, rising upward, it creates a massive wall, drowning the tree front.

Then finally I perform one of Lightning Release move. A particular move that the Facility taught me to hone. I clutch my wrist as I concentrate all of my chakras into my palm. The high concentration of electricity produces an ear-splitting sound reminiscent of many birds chirping. Lightning manifests, a brilliant white electricity cloaks my hands, sharply crackling in my palm.

"Chidori," I say aloud. I unleash the chakra, instantly causing the electricity to dissipate. It's a special move that I can only use sparingly. Only two burst a day. It takes a tremendous amount of chakra, but it is one of the deadliest attacks you can learn.

Once the sun begins to dip down into the horizon, my chakra is depleted and I'm left hobbling back home. By the early nightfall, I take one glimpse of the sky to discover gloomy sky foreshadowing rain. I conclude my training and I slip inside of the house.

After a small, but refreshing bowl of rice, I peel off my dirty yukata and take a brief shower. The house is silent, the cracking of the fireplace was a sooting sound in its own right. I dress in a long nightgown before hobbling into my bedroom.

I cast a glance at the digital clock on the nearby dresser. _8:20pm_. Despite how late it is, I'm restless. I retrieve all of my study notes I jolted down last night. I laid down on the soft blanket covering my bed, scrutinizing all of my handwritten notes until my eyes blur.

I cast a glance at the clock to see that it is 9 pm. I have been ready for the Academy early in the morning. So I put away the notes and crawl under the blankets. Tomorrow, you'll be arranged into a team.

Momentarily, I stare up at the blank ceiling. As far as I'm concerned I'm in a village of complete strangers, no matter how many times I met them in public. Everything is so alien to me. I couldn't care less for anyone here. I can only hope that whoever I'm bounded to were not be a useless liability.

The sound of rain gently pattering on my bedroom window gives me a lovely sense of tranquility. The silence soon beckons me into a state of drowsiness and after a few minutes into sleep.

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON. REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS PLEASE. **_


	9. Squad 10

I awake at the same time I did in the Facility, already dressed and prepared to head out the door. The first sunlight peeks out over the horizon, the sky changing from its dark night face to the bright collage of oranges, reds, and yellows rising before the sun itself.

I stare into my reflection in the wall-mounted mirror in the living room. Dressed in a bright violet qipao dress, black tights, and matching mary-jane shoes, my light gray, wavy hair hangs loosely on my shoulders. I take a moment to adjust the black bookbag the Facility had bought me. Pencils, paper, and all that other academic items are already tucked inside.

During my walk to school, my mind remains composed. The Facility ensured I am well-prepared by replicating the school-environment. With the exception of having a school body, I had a routine schedule of quizzes, tests, and homework. So I know what to expect for the most part.

Upon entering school, children rush past me. Some laughing as they chase each other. A loud buzzing sound rush through the Spring air which indicated that it is time for the children to enter class. I open up my bookbag and takes out my schedule. It indicates that I am to go to Room 103 - Shibata Katsumi class. I come across my new home for six hours a day, Room 200, Shibata Katsumi.

The door is wide open in expectation of a crowd of young minds studying inside. I peer inside. A middle-aged man with golden auburn hair is busy cleaning the classroom windows. He's the only other person except me in the classroom The scent of noxious vapor he's using reminds me a lot of the sterile air in the Facility.

The room is a bare white color. Various posters and knick-knacks were hung on the walls.

"Hello, Shibata Katsumi?" I announce upon entering the room.

He turns around with a slight startle. "Yes, and you would be…?" He didn't finish his sentence as a flash of realization appears on his face. "Samara Otsutsuki, yes?"

"Yes, Sensei," I reply politely. He suddenly becomes very cheerful.

"I heard many things about you, young lady," He flashes me a broad smile. "We have to be quick with getting you started because class begins in only a few minutes. You're a tad bit early." He explains as he approaches me.

"Well welcome you to the Academy! This is the place where great Shinobis are created!" He says in exaggerated excitement. I remain silent as I have no interest in learning about the Academy.

Shibata must have perceived my silence as a sign of childish shyness. "There's nothing to be scared about. It's your first day, I know. We both have a lot to learn about each other. But then again what kid likes their first day? I'll help make today easy for you." Shibata certainly had a strange affable quality about him that I suddenly find myself admiring.

"I heard how difficult everything has been for you, but try to relax dear because I know today must be very hard on you. I've heard your very bright and intelligent and I know you'll prosper here. I know this is all awkward because you'll only be here for a day. But today we start with Graduation and then I'm going to select you into a team." He explains. Shibata points a firm finger towards the rows of desks ahead. "Your seat is in the upper row in the third seat to the left just so you know, you have time so you can go make yourself some friends."

I politely thank him for his kind words. "I rather stay here," I admit.

I jump as a sharp, loud ring sounded throughout the hallway. The bell is a few feet over my head as it clattered away noisily for a few brief seconds.

Shibata obviously has seen how startled I had become. "Just first-day jitters" He assures me. "It's only the school bell," He adds. I look up at him as he extends me my personal forehead protector and several textbooks. I remain silent as I take them into my hands.

Innocently enough, I clutch all of the items over my chest. The classroom is quickly flooded with dozens of kids. I stand as stiff as a pillar as boys and girls begin pouring into Shibata's classroom. I could hear the clatter of books being opened on desks and the sounds of children milling about as I awaited my "introduction.

"I'm going to introduce you myself, Samara. The kids have known since last week that you were coming. Just take it easy today." Shibata whispers to me.

I solemnly nod in response.

Before long the rest of the students begins to pour in.

I keep Shibata close, trying my best not to make eye contact with children. He scolds his students kindly. "Please, PLEASE, take a seat! Don't ask me again!" He gets right to the point. "Okay, we've got a new student today. As you know, her name is Samara Otsutsuki, and I'd like you all to make her feel very welcome today."

I scope out the rows of students. Briefly, my attention is drawn to Shisui who is sitting in the middle row between his fellow companions. Then my attention drifts to the upper row, huddled together is Asuna and one of her friends, whispering and periodically glancing at me.

"Welcome back to Earth, Wondergirl!" The wicked smile she gives me only guarantee me of the coming tribulations that were in store for me. The crowd erupts in laughter. The pink-haired girl next to her slaps her hand. "Good one!" she compliments. I'm stunned by the fact that the Sensei didn't do a thing to reprimand the girl. I remove my eyes from her as I walk to my seat. Ever silent and indifferent, I just swallow it down and keep my eyes forward.

I have to fight the urge to frown when I realize the last chair beside Asuna is mine.

Upon approaching the table, the two girls look at me with visible disgust.

I sit down in the chair and almost automatically, Asuna springs out of her seat and raises her voice. "Shibata Sensei! Can I move? I am NOT sitting next to _this_!" Asuna proclaims.

Shibata narrows his eyes. "Enough, Matsuzaka. That is plain rude! Nothing is wrong with your seat."

Asuna's nostrils flares and she points a finger at me. "There is something wrong and it's _this _product of Affirmative action standing there. I am not sitting next to _that_!" She seethes. Asuna exchanges a glance with the pink-haired girl, resulting in her standing up as well. "I don't want to sit here either!" She protests vehemently. From the tired expression of Shibata, I could tell this was overwhelming him.

Shibata rubs his temples in frustration. "Sit down right now!" He yells. "Class is about to start!"

Asuna is visibly fuming but relents. With a displeased moan, she sits down. Casting a brief glare at me, she bends down to snatch up her shimmering purse from underneath the table. "Great!" She scoffs underneath her breath. "Now I got Wondergirl sitting next to me. Already getting special treatment!"

I evade eye contact with Asuna and her friend as I sit there silently.

Shibata then raises his voice. "Now, class, congratulations on your Graduation. I am proud to say that you are all officially Genins! Now as you are aware, today your test scores, low or high, on your exams will determine who your teammates will be."

I listen attentively as Shibata announces all of the Squads. It appears that he picks at random as he is not looking at any document and is only looking at each row of students.

Three boys in Squad 1. A compound eyed girl and two boys in Squad 2. A fox-faced girl and two other girls in Squad 3. Yumi and Mito and a flamed haired boy in Squad 4. Squad 5. Squad 6. Squad 7. Squad 8. Squad 9.

Then finally it seems to be my turn.

"Squad 10, Samara Otsutsuki, Shisui Izanama and Asuna Matsukaza."

It takes a few seconds for the revelation to register in my mind. When it does, I do my best to swallow my disappointment. Against my better judgment, I cast an unfitting glance at an enraged Asuna and a surprised Shisui.

Asuna swing her head around in every direction as if she were possessed "WHAT?" She shout, and I mean did she shout! I swear, if I were in Facility right now I still would have heard it! She spring to her feet. "NO! NO! I CAN'T BE IN A TEAM WITH THEM! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I CAN'T BE IN THIS SQUAD! IT IS A JOKE! I WANT TO BE WITH SEKAI AND MIO! NOT THESE LOSERS!"

Shibata remains calm. "Matsukaza, you and Samara's scores were the highest in the class. Shisui was one of the lowest. This is how the process works."

This doesn't deter Asuna's fierce tirade, however. "Great, just great! Just when I thought things couldn't get any worst, I get stuck in this farce of a team with Speedo and Wondergirl!"

"Sensei, absolutely not!" She puts her hands on her hips fiercely. "Once my Father hears about this-"

Shibata cuts her bold threat. "Enough, Matsukaza, please. Otsutsuki and Izanama are your teammates."

He doesn't wait for a response from her as he announces the two last squads.

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON. REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS. Thank you for taking the time to read and for the continued feedback. The next chapter is for GOT. Currently writing a chapter for my Game of Throne story.**_


End file.
